Thirst For Her, Book Of Secrets
by ArcadiaAllbright1025
Summary: When Arcadia stumbles upon a journal in the library, she goes to a new length to find out who it belongs to. She needs the help of the Gryffindor Wizard and the Slytherin Prince. Who will she fall for?
1. Journey To Hogwarts

**This is the first chapter! I can finally upload it since I have all my characters! It makes me so happy. Anyways, I will also be adding other characters along the way if you want to be a part of this story. Another fun fact, everyone will be in their first year so there will be 7 (POSSIBLY EIGHT) stories to fully complete the series. Please review! I'm looking for tons of advice and suggestions. I take criticism well so don't be shy. I'll do as I am told. Thank you for reading.**

**But before I begin…**

**"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could tell me who this belongs to."**  
><strong>"Well, this story belongs to you but the characters and everything else in it belong to someone else. Sorry!"<strong>

**Disclaimer.**

The Hogwarts Express left Platform 9¾ only moments ago at 11 o' clock sharp. The first years sat wherever they pleased. Most were unsure of what to do but after a while, people sat in the places they thought they could meet interesting people.

A particularly tall girl sat in a seat with people she found quite interesting and some more annoying than anything else. Lesath Voltaire sat next to Teresa Maria and they were having an amusing conversation about which house they want to be selected into. Teresa insisted she was going to get into Ravenclaw and Lesath – or Lee – Pushed her to want Slytherin because that's where she wanted to be put and she needed at least one friend. She figured it wouldn't be that hard because Lee could make her words very persuasive.

The 2 girls opposite Teresa and Lee were Brielle Wescott, a girl of 5'5", and Maria Matthews, a shorter girl of the sorts. They were speaking in small, squeaky voices that irritated the girls on the other side of the small seating area. Brielle didn't seem to notice but Maria caught a couple evil glances.

Opposite the cart of them were 5 people. A black haired boy with circular glasses was first to sit near the window when they boarded and a short red headed boy sat next to him. Then a bushy haired girl came in and had in front of the kid with glasses and a seat next to a very nice girl named Violetta Lunam. Violetta had a friend that boarded with her. They weren't exactly friends because they semi-hated each other. They were always at each other's throats because of the flaming jealousy amongst them.

There wasn't any fighting in that cart. The cart behind the girl's backs and diagonal to Lee and Teresa were bickering about anything and everything. Cho Chang sat next to Arcadia Allbright. Across from the pair were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. The one boy was anything but nice. Cho decided she thought Blaise was cute and reluctantly, Arcadia sat down next to her.

Cho was probably regretting this decision on her friend's behave. She and Blaise were hitting it off well, but Draco and Arcadia were throwing foul language and stupid remarks back and forth gaining a look of approval from Blaise and disappointment from Cho.

The ride to Hogwarts was long and tiring and everyone needed a food and a good rest. Some were unsure of whether or not the friendships they encountered on the way to Hogwarts were even worth pursuing. Some were worth it.

No one was quite sure of what time it actually was but the sun had fallen and the beautiful bright moon had risen. Some thought the night was the right place to be because the moon was bright and the night fog was pretty against the landscape.

The train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station and they were accompanied to little boats by the Keeper of Keys, Games and Grounds. He called himself Skylar Mourne. Arcadia and Cho agreed that was a suitable name since he looked so dark. Lee and Teresa decided he was cute and no matter the age he was still fairly young and handsome.

They passed the water and walked through the front doors and waited in a small chamber until the older students took their seats. Eventually, they entered the dining hall and stood in front of the school's staff and students while each waited their turn to be examined and placed accordingly. It was stressing some out. Hermione and a couple others hoping to not get Slytherin to be exact.

An older woman came up and started to talk about, to some, nothing, to others, the thing that would possibly change them.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." She said.

Then the hat started talking. "Thank you McGonagall." She smiled and proceeded with the first student.

Minerva McGonagall started off her list. "Hannah Abbott."

The list went on for what seemed ages and everyone was starving and others weren't hungry at all because the nervousness that washed over them was enough to make you hurl.

The rest of the order looked like -

_Arcadia Albright (Ravenclaw),  
>Susan Bones,<br>Terry Boot,  
>Mandy Brocklehurst,<br>Lavender Brown,  
>Millicent Bulstrode,<br>Cho Chang (Ravenclaw),  
>Michael Corner,<br>Vincent Crabbe,  
>Justin Finch,<br>Seamus Finnigan,  
>Anthony Goldstein,<br>Gregory Goyle,  
>Hermione Granger (Gryffindor),<br>Daphne Greengrass,  
>Neville Longbottom,<br>Violetta Lunam (Gryffindor),  
>Draco Malfoy (Slytherin),<br>Teresa Maria (Slytherin),  
>Maria Matthews (Gryffindor),<br>Harry Potter (Gryffindor),  
>Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor),<br>Brielle Wescott (Gryffindor),  
>Lesath Voltaire (Slytherin).<em>

It wasn't a shock for most. Cho hoped she'd be in the same house as Blaise but knew that wouldn't happen because he was hanging out with Draco and it was OBVIOUS where Draco would be placed, but she was happy with her house and she was even happier she got it with her best friend. Arcadia suspected about Draco but he thought she'd be a good girl and placed in Gryffindor or possibly dumb and placed in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw wasn't a bad house, but it certainly didn't seem like _her _of all people, would be placed there. Violetta, Hermione, Harry and Ron were ecstatic to be placed in a House together. They were going to be a close group. Lesath and Teresa just snickered at each other because they knew just who to torture this year, and with knowing looks, the glanced at Brielle and Maria. Lee and Teresa walked over to Draco and Blaise. They knew who they wanted to try and get this year. Lee was quite irritated by this girl, whatever her name, by being all over this platinum blonde cutie. Blaise was staring over at Cho with a longing glance. He wanted to talk to her but knew it wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Everyone got with their house and enjoyed a welcoming feast and soon headed off to their respected rooms and the long day they had just had was wearing on them. They, for the most part, fell asleep without a problem.


	2. House Introductions

Hermione was a book worm all right. She has stayed up all night studying the Gryffindor House then telling Violetta the next morning.

"The Gryffindor House values loyalty, nerve, bravery, courage and chivalry. The mascot is the house lion and the colors are Scarlet and Gold. The head of the house is Minerva McGonagall, and the house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick. Gryffindor responds mostly to fire and the founder is Godric Gryffindor, as if we wouldn't have already known." She snickered to herself thinking everyone would already know that.

Not everyone did that but they didn't want to sound dumb near this bright witch and they just kept their mouth shut.

Ron was slightly confused but Harry was just curious as to why she looked that up. Ron asked, "Why is he _nearly _headless?"

Then a ghost came out of nowhere. "Well kind sir, I'm glad you asked." He then proceded to tilt his head so it fell off, but not all the way as it seemed there was still some skin left holding it to his body. He threw his head back and started to tell his short story. "I was sentenced to death by beheading and the persecuter's axe was blunt and even after 45 whacks-" He was cut off by McGonagall coming up to him.

"Sir Nicholas, please don't scare the first years." Then she continued to walk past him.

"That's my cue to go. Nice seeing you all!" And with that he vanished.

"Bloody cool." Violetta said astonished. Everyone laughed.

Hermione wasn't the only one up last night, but instead of searching just her house, she was mesmerized by them all.

Arcadia continued on after finishing about Gryffindor. "Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. The house mascot is the badger, and it's colors are canary yellow and midnight black. While Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. The house mascot of Slytherin is the serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. Salazar Slytherin founded the house."

Everyone was listening intently mostly because they wanted to hear about their house. Arcadia expected this thought. She wasn't placed in Ravenclaw for nothing. She wanted people to listen so she saved Ravenclaw for last.

"Ravenclaw was most interesting to me because it's the house I'm in but it also values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. The house mascot is an eagle and the house colors are blue and gray. The head of our house is the Charms professor, Flitwick, and the house ghost is The Grey Lady, The founder of the house's daughter, Helena Ravenclaw. According to my resources, Ravenclaw corresponds roughly to the element of air. The founder of the house is Rowena Ravenclaw. I did a little research on her but I wouldn't want to bore you during breakfast." Everyone nodded slightly and went back to eating.

The timetables were quite difficult to most. Maria, Lee, Brielle, Draco, Hermione, and Cho understood them just fine, other's had some difficulty.

The first class started at 9 am that morning and some wanted to get a head start to make sure they knew where their first class was.

Classes started at 9 am every morning and there were two classes before lunch and then classes resumed at 1 pm until later that evening when dinner was served.

Most of the people in the same house had the same classes and some of the classes were double houses so they had others as well.


	3. The Lives of the New Students

Violetta –

Her first class wasn't all that special. It was just Herbology with Prof. Sprout. She shared the class with Hermione, Ron, Draco, Lee, Pansy and Arcadia and a bunch of other kids from all the other houses.

The teacher was a nut job! She was actually quite surprised that she had most of her classes with Hermione except for her potions and defense against the dark arts were switched. She had that next. She couldn't help but notice everyone in her class. Excpecially a rather slender girl that looked like she would fondle herself in front of everyone to get the blonde kid's attention. It was sad and quite disturbing.

DADA was boring and she legitimately found no use for the class. It was just an introduction and from what Hagrid had said, it was going to be like that until second year. This didn't amuse anyone in the class.

She had potions next and all Snape talked about what some of the rules of the classroom and what would happen if you broke the rules. They would be starting with 'simple stuff' tomorrow. From everything he said, it wasn't going to be as simple as she hoped.

At lunch she sat with her well known group. Yes, well known. They knew each other for 2 days and she already knew it was going to be a good 7 years here. Classes resumed at 1 and she was looking forward to her Charms class. She had that will all of the houses like her Herbology class and from talking to people in there, she had it with pretty much the same people. She could go on without the slut girl that was dripping for the Malfoy boy but it seemed she wasn't in that class and she was relieved. She could see the faces of some of the others and she figured they all thought the same thing.

She liked Charms, but she couldn't wait History of Magic because she found history entertaining. She thought it was cooler that she could share it with Ravenclaw because she had spoken with Arcadia earlier in Herbology and Charms and she was interesting. The class was the second most boring class of the day though. All they did was take notes and if you spoke you got points taken.

Violetta welcomed the food she gotten from the Great Hall for her long awaited dinner course. She was starving and the books she had to carry didn't help her very much. She feasted her day away with her four new best friends before heading off to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione to study some and get done with her homework that seemed like it piled up to the ceiling.

Maria and Brielle –

They seemed to have all of the same classes together which made the two ecstatic. They were both heavy sleepers and heavy sleepers usually slept very late. They woke up just in time to catch the first bell. They figured they'd ask one of the people that woke up early to try and wake them up before they left.

They both slightly jogged off to class and they made it just before the clock turned 9 and the bell rang.

They seated themselves in the only empty seats in the Herbology room. They happened to be on the same side of the table, opposite each other. The teacher mostly talked about what would be happening this year. She also stated how the first year of Hogwarts was always the most boring. So if this year was amazing, then they were going to have the best 7 years of their lives.

They finished off the class with a tip from the teacher. "If you stay on your best behavior and study hard, it is possibly to skip levels of certain classes and the higher up the class, the more fun you have."

Wonder how many more times she has to say that today. Maria thought.

They stalked off to DADA with Ravenclaw. Brielle was taking on the notes like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to know everything about this class. She wanted to be prepared.

Maria was taking this class on a little differently. She figured this year all she had to do was the homework and participate a little each day and she'd pass this class easy. If need be, she'd copy the notes from Brielle.

Brielle happily skipped off to potions and completely forgot that Maria was going to the same place. Brielle was probably not the happiest person in the world when she found out that the teacher for her potions class was the Head of Slytherin. It was an okay class though. Introductions again just like every other class. Not very appealing.

Maria walked off to lunch leaving Brielle behind so she'd get mad then Maria could mention how she was left and then Brielle would feel bad and everything would be better and be just as it was when they woke up that morning.

After lunch, they went to charms class. This class had all of the houses in that one class except for Hufflepuff and it made them scared in a way. They didn't want to mess up in front of the other houses because they could be made fun of by everyone then.

Their time in the class was not actually that bad because they liked the idea of enchanting things and they didn't even have to do anything today.

They last class of the day was history. All the teacher did was talk and you had to take notes about everything that was said. It wasn't fun because they talked fast and they barely took any breaths. Towards the end of the class though, the teacher started to lose breath and then they started talking slower. Brielle and Maria made a silent pack for one person to write two sentences then the next person write one. It would make note taking easier and ensure that they would get them all.

They left half way through the end of the dinner and headed off to the library to get a couple books on the notes they missed in history. Then they went into the common room and finished up their homework in the presence of Hermione and Violetta before walking to their rooms and falling asleep.

Lee and Teresa –

They were amazed they had all of the same classes together. They went to all of their classes trying to find out who to pick on and who to be nice to. They were only nice to the pure-bloods in Slytherin and some in other houses as well. Their first class was Herbology and they thought making fun of the teacher was going to be the best because they could never go wrong with a lunatic. Lee couldn't help but notice the platinum haired kid again and the stupid thin rat next to him.

She looks like she could fondle herself in front of anyone and not even care. Lee winced. That's just disgusting.

They continued on with their day going to History then DADA with Ravenclaw. Teresa thanked the schedule maker for not putting her with any Hufflepuffs and having them be near her while talking with their squeaky voices and ruin the nice mood. The Ravenclaw House was not the same though. They wouldn't talk past a whisper most of the time even if they were allowed. It was a freaking nightmare. There was one girl that stood out to Lee and Teresa though. They didn't know who she was but if they ever saw that bright red hair again they'd make her wish she had never came here. They both snickered to themselves.

Lunch was probably the most fun either of them had. It's not because they loved food, it was because they could be around their own house and not have other students or professors be a nuisance.

The day had to continue on though. After lunch they went to charms with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and then they went to Potions with Ravenclaw. They spotted the red haired girl again and decided it was time to torture. They were standing close to the door waiting for the girl to walk past and trip her. It was a start to the torture and the teacher wasn't even in class yet.

But instead of tripping her, she pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist, Teresa did a backflip and landed on her butt. The room filled with laughter and Arcadia smirked at the small girl's demise.

Arcadia –

She had Herbology first also, along with some of the students from all of the other houses. It was annoying how easily some people got attached to this class. Some were talking about how to make roses and other flowers; others were talking about how crazy the teacher is. She was thinking about how to get out of that class. She spent some of her time with Violetta to make the class go faster.

After Herbology, she went off to DADA with Slytherin. She wasn't too happy about that and it didn't help that a girl was glaring at her from across the room. It annoyed her to no end but the bell rang for the class to end and she was off to History. It was with her house instead of another one and it made her comfortable. She liked that class. She got to spend it with Cho learning about history. She couldn't talk but she didn't mind. She had learned a small trick from her grandmother about telepathy. Not many could do it but Arcadia was one of the lucky few.

She went to lunch and it was just as dinner the evening before. Before she knew it she was whisked away by the bell again and off to her charms class. It was all talking about what would happen within the next year and the most boring class of the day.

The very last class of the day was Potions with Slytherin. The fact that she had to be with them again made her irritated but it didn't help that the girl from DADA that was staring, got her friend to try and trip her. Arcadia didn't enjoy that very much so she took out her wand and sent the girl a little back and felt the need to make her do a backflip. The girl ended up landing on her butt. She didn't want to just laugh so she let the class do that for her as she smirked and walked off to her seat.

Arcadia didn't do anything that night but sleep and roll around in her bed. She finally got to sleep at 3 in the morning but that gave her about 5 hours of sleep but it would have to do.


	4. The Journal

Arcadia woke up when the clock struck 8. It was the latest possible time she could get up without actually being late. She took the longest showers and it took her forever to get ready. This morning was no different than any other morning in her entire life.

She woke up with heavy green eyes and that bright red morning sex hair that everyone loved to try and tame in the early hours of the day. She got her shower in record time. Sadly, the record is now 30 minutes and 42 seconds. She wasn't one for being quick. She used a drying spell and dried her hair and made sure it was poker straight before even attempting makeup and clothes.

Today seemed like a good day to wear her house colors. She decided a blue and grey skirt and dark grey knee high socks would be cute with a blue t-shirt and a dark grey vest and converse. It actually was considering Arcadia's fashion sense was always a little off.

She grabbed her Herbology, DADA, and History books and walked off to the library for the last 20 minutes before her first class started. She wasn't one for socializing but she was friends with Cho since long before the age of 6 and that wasn't going to change because of some school.

She was walking slightly faster than usual and she made it to the library in 3 minutes and it was convenient because her Herb class was about a 6 minute walk so if she left in 10 minutes or so she would make it to class by the time the first bell rang.

She was walking around the library for a good 4 minutes before one small book caught her eye. It was black leather with a string that rapped around it from cover to cover and tied on top. It was a curious looking thing. She'd never seen this book her before and she just walked by this aisle and it wasn't there.

**_Perhaps someone left it._**

She shrugged it off.

**_I'll just see whose name is inside and I'll give it back._**

She had no intention of reading the inside but when she found there wasn't a name she had to look. She started to read in her head.

**_It was a dark winding road in the middle of the perfect storm. The type of storm that made you think the world was going to end. The lightening was flashing and the trees swished to the wind that made a current in the sky. Storms were an amazing part of life. They made everything break and fall and it was my favorite part.—_**

She was cut off from reading by the first bell. That means her first class was only 5 minutes away. She stashed the book into her bag and said goodbye to the library lady and slightly ran off to Herbology. It wasn't really a good idea. She had a lot of big books and she still managed to make it to class before everyone else.

**_Great. I look like a nerd now._**

Draco walked in about 2 minutes later, surprised to see the red headed girl, but shrugged it off because he knew Ravenclaw was a house for nerds. He smirked at his own thought.

He walked in some-what out if breathe and it seemed that he and Blaise had been walking her faster than normal. Anthony Goldstein walked in next and it surprised Blaise and Arcadia that Draco asked him to sit next to him.

When he did, Draco turned to Blaise to explain to him. Blaise nodded when he understood and high fived Draco.

Everyone walked in group by group. The groups weren't big or anything, like 8 people big, but it was somewhere between 2 and 4. It made Arcadia sad that she didn't have a group, and then she saw everyone that walked in and remembered why. No one was an appealing acquaintance. She found Violetta slightly interesting but she already had her group. Hermione, Violetta and Ron all walked in at that exact moment and Arcadia's face fell even more.

She shrugged it off though when Violetta sat down next to her and started to talk to her about random things. It was subject to subject and the last subject they talked about before they heard a girl shriek about some damn seat was boys.

Arcadia and Violetta turned toward Draco and the small girl that was completely annoying. She was yelling about some stupid seat.

"Why are you sitting next to Anthony Goldstein? I'm so much better looking!" She shouted.

"I don't even know your name you annoying stupid pig faced git!" Draco said.

"It's Pansy." She held her mouth open for a moment too long because a bug flew in it and she screamed and ran out of the room.

**_I couldn't have done anything better. That was bloody brilliant._**

"Amazing Arcadia. That was funny."

"I agree," She laughed. "If only I could do it again." She smirked the well-known Slytherin smirk and Violetta held up her wand and started to examine the differences.

Violetta's wand was 11 inches of Mahogany wood with a Unicorn Hair core.

Arcadia's wand was 13 ½ inches of Yew wood with a Phoenix Feather core.

Arcadia thought it was kind of cool how much smaller Violletta's wand was compared to her own but she liked her wand. Her wand was a part of her now. It been about a month of having her wand but she couldn't think about not having it with her.

She wanted to go to her DADA class to pretend to read her class book but really read the journal instead. It was quite interesting how dark someone could be. It fascinated her and she enjoyed storms just as much as the next person but this person's love for them was intense. She wanted to know the background to this person and she had to start somewhere so if she kept reading maybe she'd come up with a name.

The bell rang and she was off to DADA with Gryffindor. They were told to get started on their homework and it was due in 4 days. Any earlier, you got extra points, any later, you got points taken.

She'd do it later. She really wanted to read, just not the homework assignment.

**_They made everything break and fall and it was my favorite part._**

**_I was walking down the road with not a speck of dry left on me. It was intense and amazing at the same time. The thrill over took me and even though I was underage, I took my broom and hovered over the trees. I watched tree after tree fall to the ground, destroying every living thing inside and around each one. I turned only a little and saw a Dementor flying closer to me than any before. They were always near here but none had ever got close to me. They feed off of positive human emotions and I had never really been happy before until this moment.—_**

She was cut off by the teacher asking multiple questions to everyone and the only person who still had to answer a question was her.

"Arcadia," She looked up. "What is a Dementor?" The question was only asked because everyone else answered every other question about all of the other dark creatures. She thanked her journal for providing some answer, the rest she already knew.

"Guards of Azkaban that suck the positive human emotion out of a person and if they're around people to long they begin to lose their mind."

The teacher was stunned because they asked every other student in the class. "Correct. 10 Points to Ravenclaw."

Arcadia smiled and thanked the book for the help before tying the string back around putting it away in her bag.

She went to History next. She was thankful the only person talking was the teacher. She was not happy she had to write non-stop to get everything they were saying. The class went by faster than usual and then it was lunch time. She wasn't hungry so she went off to her common room before classes started back up at one. That gave her 50 minutes to herself before she needed to head down to Charms.

**_They feed off of positive human emotions and I had never really been happy before until this moment because my childhood was horrible. I think it was because I was never shunning muggles like my parents wanted me to. I am a pure-blood but I can't be mean. It's not in my nature. I'm a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and I'm friends with everyone. They all love me but during the summers when I'm home, I'm hated and un-loved because I'm a failure in their eyes. In the 1940's, everyone is pretty much a failure in their eyes._**

**_They didn't even approve of my only true friend because he was a half-blood. I was disgusted with these people. I wanted to leave. I needed to—_**

She was cut off again by the bell. _That bloody bell will die by the end of the week if it keeps interrupting me. _She thought.

She got up and grabbed her charms and potions books and stalked off to her next class, leaving the journal behind.

She walked off to Charms class with thoughts of the journal in her mind.

_**So, I'm not sure of the name or gender, but I know they went here in my house in the 1940's and they were a pure-blood. That's not much to go on. There were plenty of pure-bloods in 1940.** _

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head long enough to even do the charm they were supposed to do. She figured they'd work on it again tomorrow and she would just do it then. She was talking to Cho about how their day was so far. Cho was a very bright person and she loved learning. Sometimes, it was insane and it made Arcadia queasy because even she didn't enjoy learning that much.

She looked over at Draco for a split second before he looked at her. He had a hint of anger in his eyes because the charm wasn't working. She looked at the feather and knew what was wrong. Arcadia looked back up and she motioned for him to do it again and she gave a small nod. She looked back at Cho as soon as he looked down. She could see the feather float slightly out of the corner of her eyes but that was all.

The bell rang and she walked to her potions class. She had a slight headache from all the over thinking. It was exhausting. She sat down at her seat. About a minute later, someone's hand slammed down on her desk. She looked up into 2 pools of silvery grey. Those eyes were to die for. They were sexy and smooth and hard with a small creamy mixture of grey. She didn't realize what was being said until the last sentence. She heard it but it took a minute to comprehend what was happening. She was confused, and then she was just mad.

"You Ravenclaws irritate me, thinking you know everything." Was Draco's last sentence.

"For your information you stupid nit-wit, I didn't help you. I wouldn't want to help you of all people anyways. You're arrogant and annoying and it isn't my fault that you couldn't do that stupid charm on your own until you had some bloody encouragement whether it be from me or not. Do NOT tell ME what I did or did not do. You selfish prick. Go bug someone else because I do not want to hear anything from you!"

She sat back down with the calmest expression she could manage. She could barely hear Snape take 5 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw but that wasn't the matter at the moment.

She was sure she was going to be sick. She walked over to Snape and asked to go to the hospital wing.

Once he reluctantly said yes, she grabbed her things and left as soon as possible. She made it to the hospital in 5 minutes and she was feeling slightly better but it didn't help that she had to miss her last class which made her mad at the most.

The nurse checked her out and said she may have a small bug and to just rest until tomorrow and she should be fine. She did just that. She walked off to her common room and tried to find the journal. It was nowhere she could see.

_**I probably misplaced it. No big deal**._

Arcadia was more tired than she though because within moments of hitting her head on her pillow, she was asleep until the next day.


	5. Another Day, Another Book

Arcadia woke up with the same routine as yesterday. It wasn't new but something about it never got old. It was fun to be able to take a shower then use a wand to dry off. It was a weird thing to say but she didn't mind, she never minded.

She got finished getting ready and was in the common room looking for the journal she had put down yesterday.

**_I know for a fact I set it there right after the lunch bell rang, then I was the first one back because I left my last class early. I wonder where it could be. Maybe it moved itself. _**

She figured that was a dumb thought and just let it go and she'd find it later because she had about 5 minutes to go to her first class. Her stomach rumbled. She didn't eat at all yesterday and she didn't even notice. She shrugged it off and said she'd eat during lunch.

She grabbed her Herbology book, completely forgetting the others and walked down to her first class. She wasn't the first one there this time but she was still kind of early. She walked in right after Draco and Blaise. Put together, they smelled like un-needed after shave, over-priced cologne and mint. It was a bitter mint but after a few moments, it was sweet as chocolate. It was a weird scent but Arcadia liked it. As soon as she couldn't smell it anymore, she completely forgot about it and there really wasn't any way to make her remember it again.

Herbology was boring as usual. They talked about Devil's Snare. Professor Sprout talked about them like there was no tomorrow. "Devil's Snare is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. Devil's Snare uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment and shrinks away from fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as "bluebell flames" will drive it away from its victims."

Arcadia felt like falling over and snoring. The woman was boring and looked quite disgusting. Her features were not the prettiest of things. She wasn't sure about how old she was but her hair was grey so she assumed old enough to be the great grand-daughter of dirt. Her hair was sticking up everywhere but it was kept under an old hat that has probably seen better days.

Arcadia snuck a look at all of the other students. Ron was sleeping, drooling at the most, and Hermione and Violetta were listening like there was nothing more interesting in the entire world. Arcadia sighed at the sight.

_**It's sad, really**. _She shook her head and continued looking around the room. She turned her head and saw Pansy talking to Teresa and she thought it was odd that Teresa was talking back because she was supposed to be Lee's best friend. She tried to spot Lee but she was only one seat over talking to Anthony. He was nice, caring, funny, and sweet and everything Arcadia ever looked for in a guy except he didn't have the look and he was just the stupidest block.

One more seat over was Blaise. He was actually quite nice when you got to know him. He and Arcadia secretly talked from time to time and he always asked about Cho. It made her sad and happy at the same time. Sad because they couldn't be together, but happy because he still cared enough to ask.

**_Why can't people be with people from other houses anyways? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. They deserve each other. I'm going to do something about that._**

That was her last thought before looking over one last time at the platinum haired kid in the seat next to Blaise. She hated him. She was nice to him, and then when he got mean so did she. She tried to be nice again yesterday, hoping to start over, but he was rude as always so she gave up. She said fuck it and moved on. But at this moment, she couldn't help but want more than to be nice. He was cute for sure, but his attitude made his pretty face one of the ugliest things.

**_Not surprising, he is a Slytherin._**

She slightly chuckled at her thought and turned back to the teacher and paid no attention what so ever.

She was ecstatic when the bell rang at 9:50 to go to her second class. She was not happy when she remembered she didn't grab her DADA or History books. She walked into the bathroom and cast a small spell to get her books.

"Accio DADA book." It appeared in her hands. She smiled at how easy it was. She loved the extra reading, plus it always came in handy. "Accio History book." The book appeared but not in her hand. It went into the sink that flooded a little while ago.

"Shit." She said. She then said a drought charm and walked off to DADA with 3 minutes to spare. She made it just in time to be seated next to Violetta and begin talking about boggarts. They were going to be talking about this a lot this year because you start doing the boggart things in year three.

Nothing about it was fun and nothing about history was fun either. Instead of taking notes, they watched a video that lasted all class period and it would last most of tomorrow's class period. Arcadia took this time to think about who the journal belonged to.

_**It definitely belonged to a Ravenclaw. A pure-blood to be exact. It could possibly be a boy but my bets are it's a girl. Went here around the 1940's. I'll have to check the library about books on the school back then. There has to be something like a yearbook of the sorts**._

The lights turning on woke Arcadia from her daze and she grabbed her things and prepared to leave. The bell rang only moments later and she was off to Lunch.

**_Library or lunch? _**Her stomach grumbled. She ignored it. _**I'm not hungry. I'll go to the library and eat dinner later**._

She walked to her common room and solved the riddle with ease. Only Ravenclaw had a riddle. All other houses had passwords. You could guess Slytherin's password was "Pure-blood" and Gryffindor was probably "Godric" or "Quidditch". No one really knew much about Hufflepuff so their password would probably be something random about them.

She walked to her bed and set her blue and grey messenger bag at the end of it and got her charms and potions book and stuffed them inside while setting the other books on the drawer next to her bed. She picked up her favorite novel "_**Great Expectations**" _and set it inside the bag with the other books. She took her bag and left her common room and headed to the library.

She searched shelf after shelf for books about Hogwarts in or around the 1940's. There wasn't much. She found _**Hogwarts: A History** _but she already read it twice and knew they book only contained things from 1965 and up.

_**I need new books. Where can I get new books? Perhaps I'll ask someone in the upper class**._

She turned and saw one of the girls in her house just sitting down. She didn't mean to be a bother, but she needed to know.

"Excuse me." She said. "But may I borrow a moment of your time?"

"Yes you may." She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"As sad as it may seem, this library doesn't have any books I need. Do you know where I can find any others?" She was hopeful, but not too hopeful.

"Well, there's always Dumbledore. He always has everything. There's also Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. It's hard to go there at this time of the year without permission and most first years don't get permission to go there." Arcadia's face slightly fell and the girl saw this. "And, you didn't hear this from me. There's a restricted section of the library. It has all of the old textbooks that students aren't allowed seeing. Why they keep it here, I don't know. They should keep it in someone's office or something. Getting into it is easy though. You'd have better luck trying when no one is here."

"After hours?" Arcadia asked. The girl nodded and smirked.

**_Another damn Slytherin smirk. _**

She smiled back and walked off after smiling. She knew what she had to do but it would take a little while. The bell rang for her second to last class to start.

She reached her charms class and was whisked off into her own thoughts. She didn't even notice when the small teacher had walked over and asked her to perform the charm. She nodded her head in response and started her speech.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She pronounced it smoothly and with ease and they feather was up in the air within seconds. She teacher lightly clapped and walked off. She was back in her thoughts within moments.

That class seemed like it lasted two minutes, the next class seemed like it lasted two hours.

Her potions class was not fun that day. Snape was still kind of ticked about yesterday and he was even madder because in all of his classes they had to do the same potion as yesterday because no one got it right.

**_At least I have a chance to actually do the bloody potion._**

She got everything she needed to make the potion and she was off. Sadly, they needed a partner for this and she got paired with Draco.

"Hello Weasel."

"Shouldn't you be calling Ron that?"

"I suppose. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly because a Slytherin knows that something's up when someone answers too quickly.

"Tell." He smirked.

**_Don't tell him. He's rude and won't care. That smirk is sexy though. What the bloody hell? Don't think that. What is wrong with you?_**

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because you'll just make fun of me."

"No I won't. Promise." He smiled a semi-genuine smile.

_**I like that smile. I want him to smile all the time if his actual smile was half as brilliant**._

"Fine. There's this book I need," She stopped and looked at his expression to see if he was going to mock her. He didn't seem like it. "And it's in the restricted section of the library. I was just thinking of ways I could get into it and find it without anyone noticing." He smirked.

"Sounds like a job for me. Want me to help? I have a few ways." She looked at him.

"What could you do?"

"I could—". He was cut off.

"Do your potion. Isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded and went on with what he was doing and so did Arcadia.

The class was a fourth of the way over when the class finished the potion.

"Now everyone, tell me what you smell."

Everyone had a chance. Luckily Arcadia was last. She never really enjoyed liking guys because she couldn't have them but she did enjoy the company without the gossip and drama.

It was her turn and she walked up and slightly leaned and she didn't really enjoy being put on the spot.

"Well?" Snape asked.

She sighed. "Muffins," She laughed. "After-shave and mint. It's like a bitter mint but then it smells sweet. I hate mint but I like that."

She finished and she walked away and sat down.

"Do you know what you just described?" Draco smirked.

"Probably a guy that I would find attractive?" She laughed at his dumb question.

She wasn't sure what he was getting at but that smirk never faltered. The class ended and she was off to the great hall to finally eat. It was about a day and a half since she last ate. She was hungry and she had gotten slightly thinner and it helped her show off some curves she was starting to get but she didn't want to die by starvation anytime soon.

Someone grabbed onto her arm and tugged it gently. She turned around and she saw those gorgeous smooth silver eyes.

"I know how to get into the restricted section. You just have to find a way for us to become invisible in a way so we can get in."

She thought over the offer for a minute. "What will you get out of it?"

"I can't say." His expression was like stone but she knew there was a cost and she's find out eventually.

"I'll find a way. When and where?" She asked.

"After dinner, meet me in the library in the section of the library about invisibility." She nodded and walked off.

Dinner flew by and she had no idea how hungry she was. Arcadia ate a plate and a half that had everything on it. It wasn't that much but it was enough for her.

Arcadia got to the library before Draco and she walked to the invisibility section and pick up a book already opened to the page she needed.

"Really Draco?" She said.

"Are you going to say it or not?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Evanesco." (Yes, I know this is a vanishing spell not an invisibility spell.) She vanished and she was invisible to the ordinary eye but because they were both invisible, the magic somehow worked together and they could see each other.

"Hey, I can see you." Draco said.

"Obviously," She smiled. "How'd you find that spell?"

"People in my house use it on first-year things all the time. They haven't done it to me because I'm a Malfoy." He smirked.

"Lucky you, huh?"

"I'd say so. I got all the girls." Arcadia laughed harder than she had in a while. "What's so funny?"

"Because you truly believe that to be true." She smiled and walked to the restricted section of the library. "All it is is a rope. Why do we need to be invisible?" She asked.

"In case someone goes in and we get caught and besides, you think only a rope is what is keeping us from getting to the other side?" He was as serious as he could have been at that moment.

"Yes." She walked right passes the rope and into the restricted section of the library. Draco felt dumb but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Are you coming?" She asked. He nodded and followed her.

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

"A book."

"Oh. I thought you were looking for a bloody pig."

"No, but one is probably out looking for you." She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm very observant. I see the way Pansy looks at you. I see the way she flirts with other guys but even then, she still looks at you. Violetta even noticed how much Pansy would love to fondle herself in front of you just so you would notice her." He smirked.

"You really like me that much, don't you?" She stopped.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Draco closed the gap between him and Arcadia. "Think really hard. What did you smell in Potions today?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to anything."

"Think."

"Uhm, Muffins."

"Other than that."

"After-shave and mint. Why? What does this have to do with anything?" She stopped. She knew exactly why he brought this up.

"What about right now? What do you smell now?" He smirked.

She didn't have time to answer because the library professor rounded the corner. "Who's there?" She asked.

Arcadia slowly led Draco out of the professor's way and against the shelf of books. She walked past them with a small light at the end of her wand. She rounded another corner.

Arcadia had been eyeing a book on the shelf across from her. She saw that book somewhere before. She slowly walked over to the book and picked it up.

**_How did the journal get in here? _She opened it. **_**When did a name get here? What the hell. Who is Kateryna Layla Mortis? I need to find a book on this girl**._

"Can we go now?" She gasped. She forgot Draco was with her.

"You can go. I need to find one more book." She turned around to face him.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"If you want. I don't need help or anything." He nodded and started to walk away. "How do I become visible again?"

"It wears off. I'd hurry if I were you, it doesn't last that long." She smiled at him and he walked away.

_**There's no way I could be attracted to him. Well yes obviously I am but it can't be that bad of a crush**. _She wiped the thought from her head and continued to find any books on this girl. She didn't know why she was searching her, she was curious.

She found a book from the 1950's that had sections about the decade before. She grabbed it and walked out of the library and to her common room. She sat down and started reading about anything to do with Kateryna.

There was one section in the entire book about her.

_**She was 11 when she first went to Hogwarts and she was put into the Ravenclaw house and eventually she became close friends with Tom Riddle and they decided to make it to where they could no longer die. At age 15, the summer before his fifth year at school, he killed his muggle father and placed a part of his soul into an object and hid it with enchantments. He kept killing and ending up with 4 Horcruxes (A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them) by the end of his 7 years at Hogwarts but she only killed two people in her years at Hogwarts and put her soul into just two objects.) She later stops talking to Tom in search of her own power and places her soul into 3 more items. Only one person knows what the horcruxes for both Tom Riddle and Kateryna Mortis are. His identity remains unknown to many but the Hogwarts staff is very fond of their leader**._

She put the book on top of the journal and lay down with her thoughts.

_**Someone is Ravenclaw was actually bad? I've never heard of such a thing.**  
><strong>I need to know what those horcruxes are.<strong>  
><strong>Why? It's not like you can even do anything about it.<strong>  
><strong>You can try<strong>._

With that, she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Finding Love

Arcadia woke up with that annoying queasy feeling that you get when you think it's going to be a bad day. She got up, did her usual routine and walked to the Great Hall with fifteen minutes to eat. Her Herbology class started first and the first thing she did was thank Draco for his help. He replied with a nod and a smirk and paid attention to Pansy all class period.

_**He's probably only doing that to annoy you**. _She thought to herself before she went back to listening to the teacher. It was less than five minutes before the bell rang.

_**Finally**. _She thought. _**I** **need to get my mind off of Draco, I might as well start talking to someone he hates**. _She spotted Harry. **_Bingo._**

She slowly walked over to Harry. She didn't know what to say to him so she figured she'd wing it.

"Hey Harry." She smiled and he returned it.

"Hey Arcadia. Long time, no talk. What's new?" He asked.

"The usual," She laughed nervously. "I was hoping we could talk," She looked around to his friends. "Alone."

"Sure. Meet me outside the Great Hall before lunch. We could walk around, it'd be more private." He smiled and turned back to the front of the room. Arcadia slightly nodded and smiled before walking off.

_**That'll teach a Malfoy to mess with an Allbright's heart**. _She smirked to herself and listened the rest of class.

The rest of her DADA class and her History class Arcadia was mostly focused on how she was going to piss of Draco and how to get Harry to flirt with her back if she tried flirting with him.

The bell rang and she waited in front of the Great Hall's big double doors while waiting for Harry. A bunch of people passed and didn't even give Arcadia a second thought. Pansy passed with Draco and he stopped. With the sudden change in pace, Pansy stopped and waited.

"What are you standing there for?" Draco asked.

"I'm waiting." She replied with as much confidence as she could.

"For what? Prince Charming to finally come." He laughed at his own joke.

"Something like that." She smirked his famous smirk. She caught him off guard and he let this small detail slip when his mouth hung slightly open.

"What?" He asked.

At that moment, Harry came up to them.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Harry." Arcadia smiled and looked back at Draco who was giving Harry a death glare.

**_What the hell is his problem? He can flaunt Pansy around all damn day and not two seconds after Harry walks up he gets mad. Not how this works._**

"We're going now." Arcadia said and looped her arm through Harry's and walked off making sure to not look back.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I honestly have no idea." She laughed. "So where do you want to walk to?"

"The library?" He asked.

"My favorite place." She smiled and led the way.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

_**Here it is, time to put my flirting skills to the test. I hope the test isn't bloody hard**._

She slightly chuckled at the joke she said in her head. "Well, I wanted to get to know you more actually." She smiled.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

**"Let's start off easy. Let's play 20 Questions. I ask a question and you answer it, then I answer, then you ask a question, I answer then you do. It's simple and we are allowed to ask more than 20 questions."** She laughed and he joined.

"Sounds easy enough. You start."

**"Favorite color?"**

"Red."

**"Blue."**

"Favorite animal?"

**"Pigs but not the fat kind, I love teacup pigs." **She laughed**.**

"I do too but owls are my favorite." He smiled.

**_He has a nice smile but it isn't as brilliant as Draco's. A fact I must get over if this plan is going to work._**

**"Middle name?"**

"James."

**"Angius."**

"AAA?" He laughed.

**"Yes! And that question doesn't count because you can't answer that. Try again."** She laughed.

"Blood type?"

**"Pure-blood."**

"Half-blood."

**"Parent's names?"**

"Lily and James."

**"Kathryn and Tommie."**

"How do you want to die?"

**"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me."** She laughed. **"But I don't know. It happens how it happens."**

"That's how I feel. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted my personal info to become me."

"Perhaps." She laughed. "We're at the library and we have 10 minutes until our next class. Would you like to walk with me to Charms?" She asked.

"I'd be delighted." He smiled and let her loop her arm back into his and they walked off to Charms just in time for the bell to ring and all of the students looking, some glaring, at Harry and Arcadia walking in arm in arm.

Arcadia winked at Harry and laughed before walking off to her seat.

**_That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be._** She slightly smiled to herself. _**I'll have to ask him to hangout again sometime**._

A raven crashed through the window at that moment and flew around the room in circles for 10 seconds before flying low enough to try and hit someone. It stopped at Arcadia's desk and landed swiftly. Ravens were beautiful creatures but they could be fierce at times just like their bird cousin, the crow.

The bird looked around the room for a brief moment, and then looked at Arcadia for a while. Everyone in the room was still as possible. It stared and stared. It spread its wings and pretty much yelled like a damn bird at her. It was the scariest thing that could have happened with that bird. Not even it trying to rip your eyes out was as scary as that.

It flew out of the room and out the window it crashed through. Arcadia could feel the stares as the color flushed from her face. She slowly looked around the room. Cho was staring at the spot the raven had landed and her face was paler than usual as well. She continued to look through the sections of the room. Hufflepuffs were openly gawking. Gryffindors were sitting and talking amongst themselves. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Violetta all watched with scared eyes. They were frightened for Arcadia and it made her feel some-what better. Slytherins however, were talking as if nothing happened. They acted like it was an everyday thing. All except one.

Draco Malfoy sat right across the room from Arcadia staring at her with eyes that pleaded to her. Wanting to make sure she was okay and everything would be okay when this day was over. That the raven hadn't done anything to damage her in any way, shape or form. Arcadia was thankful that she had him but having him there for her wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed him to need more. That was the only way this friendship could work. She needed him to want to be there, not just happen to be there when it was convenient. She needed him to be there through everything and anything and she needed him to know that that was what she needed. She wanted him to want to stay by her side. She wanted him to know that she wanted more than friendship.

At that moment, everything changed. Nothing could ever be the same. She knew it was true as soon as she looked away and longed to see those silvery pools wanted to make sure she was okay. She knew as soon as she could think again after the raven experience. She knew as soon as he pleaded from across the room.

It was a hard thing to consider, even for being so young. 11 wasn't a big number and definitely wasn't what people called old enough to know. But she knew. She knew it was going to be a long 7 years at Hogwarts if she couldn't have what she wanted, if Pansy got everything Arcadia deserved. She would have to settle and she couldn't think about that now, not after having the most unexpected thought in her entire life.

She boarded the Hogwarts Express feeling happy, and then exiting feeling angry at a dumb platinum haired boy who pushed her buttons to where she thought they wouldn't come back out to ever be pushed again. She thought he had pushed her to her limit. She thought he was the meanest, cruelest person in the world.

She knew she was wrong, she knew what had happened, she knew it wouldn't change, she knew he needed to know. He needed to know.

Arcadia Angius Allbright was in Love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	7. New Gaurdians

**I know it's short, but hang o until next chapter. Please review. I'd be very thankful. MuchLove , Arcadia**

It all happened at once and it was all over whelming. The raven had made many attempts to terrorize the students at random moments. It kept everyone on edge. It kept everyone glaring at the students in Ravenclaw. They all thought that they had something to do with the bird flying around. It was only a matter of time before someone got hurt and they were shunned for it. They didn't do anything but it was their House animal and it scared everyone.

Arcadia walked around with Cho and didn't talk to anyone, not even Draco. It was Ravenclaw against everyone.

"Seriously?" Arcadia screamed. Everyone in the hallway slowed and looked at the red head screaming at them. "What the hell is everyone's problem? We didn't do anything! Quit being fucking stupid and blaming this god damn raven thing on us. Whoa, it's our house bird. Oh my, it has to be OUR fault. No. Fuck you all." Arcadia stopped screaming and turned and ran into Snape.

"That was quite interesting. Perhaps, you can stand up for your House with less vulgar language." He smirked. "Follow me." He turned to walk away but stopped when Arcadia answered him.

"No." She stood her ground to the scariest teacher at Hogwarts. "I will not move from this spot on YOUR command." She glared at him and he glared back.

He walked over to her and handed her a parchment. "Read it."

"Why?" She responded.

"I said so. This has valuable information on it and I think you of all people would be rather interested in it.

She looked at him for a moment before reluctantly opening the parchment and reading what was inside.

**_Arcadia Angius Allbright, _**

**_We are sorry to inform you that your mother and father have passed due to unsure circumstances. We are going over the possible causes of the outcome and for the time being until your eighteenth birthday we have you registered to live with and be taken care of by your godfather, Severus Snape._**

**_Ministry of Magic_**

She didn't realize she had been crying while reading the parchment but the looks she got from other students when she finished reading was a sure sign she was.

"This isn't real. It's not fancy looking so it must be a fake. You're insane."

"Believe what you want, Miss Allbright but I assure you, this is not a fake." He seemed slightly sad that she didn't accept this fact right away but then again, who would. He walked away and left her there to cry over everything.


	8. Nightmares and Reality

Arcadia Allbright was finally laying her bed. She wanted to sleep and never wake up. She wanted to fall and never get up from the waste land which she landed in. It was her worst nightmares come true. It was the worst possible thing that she figured she could have happen to her in her existence. No one would love her now. Everyone that would and could ever love her is gone.

_What do I do now?_ She thought to herself. _When all else fails, read. _She thought as she stared at the journal laying on her nightstand.

She picked it up and started reading right where she left off.

**In the 1940's, everyone is pretty much a failure in their eyes. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and see my best friend. I needed to see his smile and feel the warmth of his body near mine. I could never admit it to him because he's a Slytherin and he had girls all over him. There was no way I could ever tell him that I think I might love him and he would ever look at me the same. **

She slammed the journal shut. _Are you kidding me? Another god damn love story gone wrong by the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses where the girl falls and the guy doesn't. Typical. I can't ever win. In one lifetime or the next. _She froze as her brain went on and on. _What am I talking about? This isn't me in a past life. I could only be them if we were related, right? I need to go to the library again. I'll go during lunch tomorrow._

She decided that one thing before falling asleep to the never ending nightmares that waited.

She woke in a cold sweat. She had hoped to sleep and never be able to open her eyes again, now she was happy she could otherwise she probably could have died right then from utter horror.

"That was terrible." She looked at her clock. "7 o' clock. That might be worse." She got out of her bed and took a quick shower that only lasted like 15 minutes. The cold water scared her to no end and she can't even remember why.

She got out and did her usual routine before heading to the library anyways.

"I need a book on past lives." She thought out loud to herself.

"Now why would you need that?" She turned and saw those wonderful silver pools staring back.

"None of your business." She said.

"If you say so." He said and walked away.

Never had she thought that as soon as he turned she would long for those eyes and that wonderful smirk and angled face. _No, Arcadia. Lock those stupid feelings down. This happened before and it will NOT happen again._

_I need to find a family tree of my family. Allbright is a pretty unique name but I'm a pure-blood so there may be a more likely chance of finding one._

Eventually, she found her family tree and got one good glance at it before the bell ring for her first class. This was a big library so it wasn't a surprise it took her so long to find a piece of paper.

_You're kidding me. Of course I remember that stupid name! It's my grandmother. I'm an idiot. How is that possible? She died after I was born and I'm pretty positive the book said she was practically immortal. If Kateryna loved Tom so much, how could she have kids with someone else? I'm so confused. I need my mom._

She didn't realize it but talking about her family made her want to fall again and live under the ground where no one could see her or hear her.

She walked into Herbology second to last with red eyes.

"Miss. Allbright, It seems you've been using the herbs I've been teaching for wrong doing." The teacher said and laughed her horribly ugly squeaky laugh.

Arcadia had no control over what happened next, she wasn't even in her body anymore. She was watching herself from outside of her body and she couldn't help but star wide-eyed at the horrific thing her body was doing. She pulled out her long wand and pointed it at the teacher and the blue light from the wand struck her.

It wasn't that horrible because she only turned into a small apple tree but it was horrible for Arcadia.

Her body moved in a cat like motion and her face looked right where Arcadia seemed to be standing outside of her body and Arcadia felt a pull making her move towards her body. Her face smiled wickedly as she rushed forward right into her body.

The ghost like figure of Arcadia seen by all the kids in the class moved through Arcadia and knocked her back and onto the ground. She was unconscious still trying to wake up from her never ending nightmare.


End file.
